


A talk in the forest

by imgonnariverdance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post Season 8, Season 9, Supernatural - Freeform, Team Free Will, Team Free Will 2.0, castiel - Freeform, cute fic, fallen!cas, feeling sad, gracelesscas, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgonnariverdance/pseuds/imgonnariverdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean walk through the forest while finding a Wendigo when they find a grass patch that makes Cas remember all the things he did in the past and soon Dean and him have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A talk in the forest

“Dammit Cas what are you doing” Dean yelled in a hushed whisper. “Dean, the flowers here are exquisite, I remember coming here many years ago and the fact these flowers still exist shows another miracle that my father has made” Cas said in awe of the pile of flowers they walked by.  
“That’s really nice Cas but if you don’t mind to get your head out of your ass, we are trying to find a Wendigo here” dean said with each word dipped in sarcasm. “I should have let you go with Sam instead” Dean sighed.  
Dean squeezed the flame gun he held in his hand as he led the way, turning back numerous times to make sure Cas was alright and following behind him at all times.  
“Dean” Cas muttered “Dean stop”, a little not louder now. Dean anxiously turned around eyeing Cas from head to toe to ensure that Cas was not wounded. He then rolled his eyes to distract Cas from the fact that he was worrying about him. “What?” Dean said trying to sound as annoyed as he possibly could.  
Cas’s eyes widened as he looked up at a clear patch of grass with sunlight cascading down onto the small flowers that lay there. There was a large tree stump that stood in the middle of it all. Cas started to walk forward trying to embrace all the warmth of the sunlight.  
“Okay Cas we don’t have the time to stop every now and then to look at the dumb scenery, so-” Dean was about to continue when he was interrupted by Cas “no, my father’s work is magical and it certainly is not dumb dean, without it him wouldn’t be alive none of the things here would”.  
Dean could tell that he struck a chord inside of Cas as he saw Cas’s face change emotion from awe to disappointment.  
“He probably wanted me to enjoy the works of his father. Man I am such a dumbass, if someone insulted dad’s stuff I would have ripped their lungs out.” Dean thought to himself.  
Cas had already turned his back towards dean and started to approach the tree stump in the middle of the grass patch. He took a seat and watched as the bees and birds flew up in the sky. It reminded him of the time he wasn’t in the right state of mind. The time he felt the most at peace.  
Dean sighed as he went to join cas, “look dude, I’m sorry, I didn’t know this stuff meant so much to you”, Cas looked down at his feet trying to break eye contact with Dean. He knew dean was never good with these kinds of talks.  
“No dean, you don’t understand, this is all I have left of my father. He left us this and you, the humans to look after, this is the last of his work that he left for us to protect. And look what a job I have done. The world almost ended twice, Metatron controls heaven now and I’m …. I’m not an angel anymore. All I did, this is my fault. Maybe that is why my father won’t come back. Being too ashamed of what I did. I don’t even know why you and Sam keep me around anymore, I brought more trouble to you two as an angel and now as a mortal I serve no purpose to you Dean. I’m useless and just bad luck, you probably want me gone. You should just leave me here and go.”  
Cas looked away from dean as he felt water welling up in his eyes, he recognized the emotion as sadness and he tried to push it away before dean could see.  
Dean was dumbfounded after hearing what Cas said, he never thought this was how Cas felt about everything, but then again the last time they talked about their ‘feelings’ was in the motel room a few months back.  
“Cas, you aren’t useless, and I told you before I rather have you cursed or not. Look at me.” Dean demanded. Cas used his sleeve to wipe away the remains of the tears at his eyes before he turned to face Dean. “Buddy, I need you, how many times must I tell you this. I need you not cause you were an angel but cause we are family right? You, me and Sam, I know you guys are not a lot but it’s all I have left. We do great together all three of us. You said it; we stopped the world from ending, twice. Cas you are important to me, back then, now and forever. I’ll never leave your ass behind so you better not leave us, not again. So what do you say?” dean said trying to force a smile out.  
Cas smiled a little after hearing that and he tried to use a friendly human gesture he saw on television. He leant forward and hugged Dean, like how Dean did to him in purgatory. “Thank you Dean”, he whispered.  
Dean was taken aback by the suddenness of Cas’s hug but he still hugged back for a while before he pulled away and pat cas’s back. “Ok Cas end of this chick flick moment”. He said with a cheeky grin. “We got to get back to finding this Wendigo”.  
Dean started to get up from the tree stump and dust the dirt off his pants, Cas silently followed suit.  
“Oh and Cas if you tell Sam any of this I will personally beat you up” Dean said smiling. Cas nodded as he continued to walk behind Dean, happy to know no matter what happens he can always count on Sam and Dean, his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from tumblr user: voice-of-tartarus  
> Hope you all liked it:) it's one of my first time writing so feel free to leave comments on how I can improve on it!:)  
> By tumblr user: imgonnariverdance


End file.
